<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home For Christmas by SkyeDoesWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987414">Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite'>SkyeDoesWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and the Astro Ambassadors go to May and Phils for Christmas. This is going to be a pretty short story but its gonna be filled with lots of cute family stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This show really needed a Christmas episode. Takes place 2 years after the series finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy never had a family to spend Christmas with. Unless you count the few times she watched a foster family decorate a Christmas while she did chores. This year was different she had a family now, and even though they'd been a family for a while now, they were always too busy for Christmas traditions. So when she got and invited to spend the holiday with Coulson and May she was ecstatic.</p><p> Once the Astro Ambassadors landed back on earth they rented a car. Couslon and May had settled down in a cute little home in Boston Massachusetts. She had come over once when they first bought the house. She gave her a room to stay in and told her it was hers for anytime she wanted to come home. So Now her room was filled with random knick knacks from all the planets she's visited.</p><p>  "Are you sure they are okay with me coming? I mean they don't know me like they know you. They're practically your parents" Kora said from the backseat. </p><p>"Kora relax they've known you for two years now they are 100% okay with you staying with them." Daisy said as she kept her eyes in her phone. </p><p>Kora let out a heavy sigh "Daniel how much longer till we get there you've been driving for like ever." </p><p>"Well if we had landed Zephyr 3 in Massachusetts like I suggested we wouldn't have had tp drive seven hours, so blame your sister." Daniel said with his eyes on the road.</p><p>  After another three hours of driving they finally arrived at the May-Coulson residence. They had Christmas lights up surrounding the frame if the house and an inflatable snowman sitting in the front yard. No doubt Coulsons idea. It was snowing so they took their bags out of the car as quick as possible so they could run inside. Daisy used her key and opened the does to the warm and inviting home that she had missed so much.</p><p>  "May, Coulson where are you dorks!" Daisy yelled as she placed her duffel bag at the front entrance. She walked further into the living room and saw some pictures on their fireplace that hadn't been there before. Walking closer to inspect them she saw photos of FitzSimmons and Alya, a couple of Melinda and her parents and a few of her. It was nice seeing how much they cared for her.</p><p>   "Daisy, Kora, Daniel its so good to see you guys. We were just upstairs setting up the guest room for Kora." Phil said as he walked down the stairs with May following close behind him.</p><p> Daisy was quickly enveloped into a hug from Coulson as May hugged Kora. They switched and then Phil shook hands with Daniel.</p><p> "I hope you're treating her well Sousa, cause if I find out that you've hurt her in any way it will not end well for you." Phil said.</p><p>"I would never hurt Daisy sir." He said as he grabbed all thief bags. "Daisy, Kora I'm going to bring these up to your rooms. He said as he started walking up the stairs. </p><p>May left the room and quickly returned with a cup for tea in her hands. " Would either of you like some tea? I have your favorites"  Both Daisy and Kora smiled at the sentiment. May always had their favorite flavor of tea ready for when they visited, it was a small gesture but it meant a lot. </p><p>They declined the tea offer and sat down in the living room. Daniel came back down the stairs to sit with them and  they all spoke for hours about what they've been up to since the last time they had seen each other. After awhile Coulson had the bright idea to put on some Christmas movies. Only the classics of course, the ones that neither Kora or Daniel had seen. </p><p>"I've never celebrated Christmas but aren't you supposed to have like a tree, where's your guys." Kora said, and everyone looked at her like she had just murdered a small child. "What?" She said confused </p><p>"You've never celebrated Christmas?" Coulson said as if his heart had just been split in half...again.</p><p>"Nope at afterlife I spent most of my time trying to get a handle on my abilities, when I wasn't doing that I was locked in a room. Daisy knows that our mother wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type." </p><p>"Okay yeah, so tomorrow Daniel and I will be going out and getting a Christmas tree, we are celebrating Christmas, we are gonna do all the cliche Christmas things." Phil said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>Daniel on the other hand looked terrified. It was no secret Coulson intimidated him. Not only was he one of the most memorable SHIELD agent, but he was also the closest thing Daisy had to a dad.</p><p>"While its just the girls and I at home we can put up the stockings and decorate the rest of the house." May had said as she sipped her tea. </p><p>They continued watching movies for a while until Daisy decided to get ready for bed. Walking up the stairs she heard Kora following closely behind. She must be tired too, she stayed awake most of the drive here. Daisy went to room and closed the door. The room was painted a nice sky blue color, which was Coulsons dorky idea. There were shelves on one side of the room that held her small knick knacks and cute photos. Her closet was full of clothes that she got whenever she was in town.</p><p>She looked at her bed and smiled. May and Coulson had changed the comforter and bedsheets to ones that were patterned with snowmen and candy canes. </p><p>She left the room to go say goodnight to Kora. The guestroom was right across the hall from Daisys. Daniel decided to be a gentleman and sleep on the couch. </p><p>"Hey Kora i just came to say goodnight." Daisy said as she peeked her head into the room</p><p>"Oh yeah uh goodnight" Kora said.</p><p>"Are you alright Kay? You look a little off." </p><p>"Yeah im fine. Who knew May and Coulson were so festive.They changed the bedsheets to a snowflake and reindeer pattern" Kora said as she smiled and pointed to the bed.</p><p> Daisy let out a small laugh "Oh yeah, mine have candy canes and snowmen.".</p><p>She left the room and went back to her own. She got into bed and under the covers. This was definitely going to be one of the best Christmases. It only took her around five minutes for her to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys go tree shopping and we get May/Daisy/Kora bonding time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas stories have my heart so of course I had to write one myself. Especially since its December and Christmas is my favorite holiday. I wanted to out it into Koras POV for a little cause I liked her character  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She got out of the warmth of her bed, tied her hair into a loose ponytail and started walking downstairs.</p><p>"Morning Daisy you want some breakfast?" Daniel said as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>"That depends did May make it or Coulson?" Daisy said as May gave her a very mock offended look.</p><p>"If May made it we wouldn't have a house anymore sweetheart" Coulson said as he handed her a cup of coffee.</p><p> Kora was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon show called Gravity Falls. Daisy often forgot that she was also not from this time period. It was funny to see Kora look at things that Daisy had seen as normal and not a big deal, as if they had solved world hunger. Kora was still in her pajamas and drinking a cup a tea. Just like May she hated the taste of coffee.</p><p>  Daisy sat down at the table with a plate of pancakes and bacon. "So what's the plan for today?" She said stuffing her mouth with food.</p><p>"Daniel and I are going to pick up the tree while you girls decorate the house, and when we get back we will decorate the tree together." Phil said sipping his coffee.</p><p>"Coulson please do not go all dad mode and scare my boyfriend,  we've been together for two years he's already scared of you" She said taking another bite of pancake.</p><p>"Alright alright, Im just trying to make sure he doesn't break your heart. Cause I'll break his if he does."</p><p>  "Ok dad" She said in a more mocking tone, but she couldn't help but smirk at the use of the word. It wasn't the first time she had called him that. She had mocked him all the time like that.</p><p>  Daisy got up after eating her food, then washed her dish. She went into the living room to see that Kora had fallen asleep on the couch. May came in quietly and covered her with a blanket. Then took a picture of Kora sleeping. The sight of May being just as motherly with Kora as she had been with Daisy made her smile. She walked out the living room and went back to her own room to get dressed.</p><p>               ___________________________________________</p><p>   Kora woke up on the couch with a small blanket over her. She smiled as she realized someone put it on her and let her sleep. She sat up on the couch and went to the kitchen and saw May sitting at the dinning table drinking tea and reading a book. </p><p>"Good morning Kora, did you sleep okay?" May said putting her book down since she could pay attention to what Kora had to say.  </p><p>"Oh yeah, thanks for the blanket." Kora said as she stood in the kitchen doorway.  She still felt like she was intruding a little bit in the house. In the two year Kora had known May and Phil she saw them maybe four times. </p><p>"Phil made pancakes, they're in the fridge you just need to heat them up. Your tea is in the top right cabinet in the box labeled Kora." May said as she got up and put her mug in the sink.</p><p>"Thanks you didnt need to buy a whole box of tea for me though." Kora said as she got the pancakes onto a plate and out them in the microwave. </p><p>"Yes i did, this is your house too, we want you to feel comfortable here" May smiled and left Kora alone in the kitchen.</p><p>  When Kora, Daisy and Daniel were on Zephyr three, Daisy would often tell stories about the "Bus days" she had told Kora that May never smiled and was like a robot. Kora did not believe that at all. To her May was warm and kind and not at all robotic.</p><p>     ____________________________________________________</p><p>  After a couple hours of lounging around the Sousa and Phil left to go get the tree. Daisy and May went down to the basement to get the box of Christmas decorations from Mays parents. </p><p>"May i never would've guessed that you would keep Christmas decorations" Daisy said as she looked around the basement. </p><p>  There basement was pretty big. It was filled with boxes of picture frames and random pieces of furniture. There was a box labeled "Captain America collectables" which was without a doubt Coulsons.</p><p>  "Daisy, you really don't need to call me May anymore. And I haven't always had the box of decorations I got them last week from my parents house, I figured Phil would want to decorate for Christmas."</p><p>  "Well Melinda, you seemed to guess correctly.Calling you Melinda feels weird after saying Maybe for so long ." Daisy said as she grabbed the box if decorations and started walking up the stairs.</p><p>  "Well then you can just call me whatever you are comfortable with." May smiled as she followed Daisy up the stairs. </p><p> Kora was over in the corner of the living room struggling with the stereo. They told her to put on some Christmas music but she didnt seem to know how to work it. Daisy set the box she was holding down and went over to help her sister. After she gave Kora a quick five minute tutorial on how to work it, they had "Jingle Bells" playing.</p><p>    The girls hung garland on the staircase and Kora started hanging snowflake from the ceiling. Sometime between hanging the garland and snowflakes Daisy decided she wanted to bake some chocolate chip cookies. She refused any and all help from May. The last time May tried to bake something they had to get a new oven.</p><p>   After an hour of hanging decorations and baking cookies they were wipped. So they out on some cheesy Hallmark movie and curled up on the couch together.</p><p>             ___________________________________________</p><p>  Daniel Sousa had never been more anxious and nervous in his entire life, and thats saying alot because he went to space, a different timeline, and had to fake his death. </p><p>    The entire car ride to the tree lot was dead silent. Phil didnt mutter a word to him, he just drove. He wondered if Coulson knew that he was planning on proposing time Daisy, but there was no way he could've known, he kept the ring hidden in his duffel bag. Daniel planned in asking for Coulsons blessing, but every time he was going to Daisy walked in, so today was the perfect day.</p><p>    They made it to the tree lot in around twenty minutes. They got out the car and immediately started heading down a row of trees. </p><p>   "So Coulson ive been meaning to ask you something." Daniel said with as much courage as he could muster up.</p><p>  "What do you need Sousa?" Phil said still looking at the trees.</p><p>  "I wanted to know if it was ok if I proposed to Daisy?" Sousa said.</p><p>  Phil stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Daniel then smiled proudly.</p><p> "Yes of course thats okay with me, but you really didn't need to ask me, I'm not really her dad." Phik said as he gave Sousa a side hug.</p><p> "Well she sees you as hers. She refers to you as her dad back on Zephyr 3" Daniel said. Coulson smiled at the thought.</p><p> They went back to looking at Christmas trees and it took them awhile but eventually they found the perfect one. They paid for it and got it strapped up to the top of the rental car, because they were not going to scratch up Lola with a tree. </p><p>  The drive back wasn't as silent as the drive there. Coulson and Daniel had started a conversation about sports teams, then about his time at the S.S.R and inevitably of course they started talking about captain america.</p><p>   They left the tree on the car as they walked into the house and found all three girls sleeping on the couch. Both Kora and Daisy tucked into either side of May. Coulson quickly and quietly took out his phone and snapped a photo of them all sleeping so peacefully. The decided to wait until the girls woke up to get the tree in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tree decoratimg, very fluffy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Id like to formally apologize for any and all spelling mistakes or typos :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy woke up on the couch and saw she was pressed into the side of May. She sat up and saw Kora on the other side of May. She made her way towards the kitchen and saw Phil and Daniel sitting at the table having a conversation.</p><p> "When did you guys get Back" Daisy asked </p><p>  "Around twenty minutes ago but you three looked so peaceful on the couch we didn't have the heart to wake you." Coulson said </p><p>  "Glad to see you didn't kill him or leave him at the tree lot" She said pointing towards Sousa.</p><p> "Haha very funny Dais, we actually had a very interesting conversation"</p><p>  Daisy rolled her eyes and went towards the cabinets to get a quick snack. She took out a bag of twizzlers and started munching on them as she made her way to sit next to Sousa.It only took another five minutes before both May and Kora made there way to the kitchen. </p><p> "Now that the gangs all awake let's get that tree inside." Coulson said as he and Sousa walked outside to get it. It actually took them quite awhile considering its a tree and there was only two of them. </p><p> Daisy looked around the Christmas decorated house and realized they forgot to put the stockings up. She made her way to the box of decorations while the boys still struggled to get the tree into the door. Kora and May appeared next to her to help with the stockings. Daisy grabbed hers first and hung it above the fireplace. </p><p>  "You guys got me and Daniel a stocking?" Kora said with nothing but surprise in her voice as she held up two stockings, one with Kora written on it and the other with Daniel.</p><p>"Yes of course you guys are family."May said as she dug through the box looking for Christmas tree ornaments.</p><p> After struggling for quite some time Coulson and Sousa finally managed to get the tree inside and set up in a corner of the the living room. May had found the ornaments and lights for the tree and they all started decorating it. Kora was excited to show everyone she learned how to use the stereo and put on some Christmas music. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and the sight warmed Daisy's heart.</p><p> "Wait i have something for the tree" Daisy said as she remebered the custom ornament she made before she got here. She ran upstairs and dug through her duffel bag and found exactly what she was looking for.</p><p> It was an ornament of the SHIELD logo. She wanted to remember how this family started.</p><p> She ran down the stairs careful not to drop the ornament. </p><p>  "Boom, SHIELD logo ornament. I think its great, one of the best ornaments if i do say so myself." Daisy said as she proudly showed off the ornament to everyone. </p><p>  "Dannyboy you're taller than me can you hang this right up there." She said pointing to a spot near the top of the tree.</p><p> "Anything for m'lady" He said as he grabbed the ornament and hung it where she wanted.</p><p> They finished decorating the tree and putting the stockings up, when Daisy had the brilliant idea of taking a picture or everyone by the tree. She got out her phone and told everyone to scooch in close by the tree so that she could take the photo. After three takes, they finally got a picture of all of them. She posted it to her instagram account and captioned it "spending holidays with the fam"</p><p>  "So we already know that Kora and I's previous Christmases were shit, but what about you guys how did you spend Christmas in the Coulson household?" Daisy said sipping a glass of hot chocolate.</p><p>  "Every year my mom decorated the house with every Christmas decoration in the store. On Christmas Eve we made a gingerbread house, had some hot cocoa and watched Home Alone, we did that almost every year" Coulson said taking a seat on the couch next to Daisy.</p><p> "My mother was never around for Christmas so my dad and i got takeout and watched old christmas movies until she came home." May said in her usual monotone voice. </p><p> "My parents and i used to go caroling down the street on Christmas eve." Daniel said with no hint of humor in his voice.</p><p> "Oh my god, im dating a dork." Daisy said putting her face in her hands. Everyone laughed at the remark but Daniel didn't seem to get what was funny.</p><p> "What's a gingerbread house?" The room fell silent, and everyone looked at Kora. "Okay before you guys say anything, lets remember i was locked in a room most of my life." Kora said </p><p> "Its a candy house that you decorate." May told her. "We actually have one in the cabinet, because Phil is a child."  </p><p> Without any hesitaion May got up, left the living room and came back with a gingerbread house kit. She handed it to Kora and she looked at it with such awe.</p><p> "Ya know what, lets put it together." Coulson said as he got up to open the box.</p><p> "You are not making this in our living room Phil, go to the kitchen." May said</p><p> Everyone left to go sit at the dinning room table. Kora sat next to Couslon who was next to May, across from May sat Daisy and Sousa. Everyone was drinking hot cocoa and eating candy canes. Sometime during decorating the tree and thier conversation on the couch Sousa had put on a santa hat.</p><p> It was really only Coulson and Kora who were building the gingerbread house. Daniel was taking picture of the process and Daisy was eating the candy decorations, while May was scolding her for eating the decorations. It was a struggle but in the end the house ended up looking really nice. Kora had frosting all over her hands but was smiling the entire time. Daisy got a few marshmellows and stuck pretzels in them for arms and started making people for the house.</p><p> "There one for each of us." She said as she stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth. </p><p>  By the time they finished making the house and cleaning everything up it was midnight and everyone was exhausted. They all said thier goodnights and went there seperate ways. </p><p> Daisy went knocking on Koras door a little later to check on her. Kora was sitting in her bed reading a book.</p><p> "Hey Kora, do you wanna come with me to the mall tommorow i still need to get da-Coulson and May a Christmas gift." </p><p> "Yeah sure, i still need to get you a gift, also i heard that." Kora said not looking up from the book she was reading</p><p> "Heard what?"</p><p>"You almost calling Coulson dad. It makes sense that you would, i mean he is your dad." </p><p> "Whatever loser im going to sleep" Daisy said as she left Koras room and went back to hers.</p><p> She got under her covers and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like this chapter. Feel free to comment anything. Also hapoy holidays to everyone :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kora and Daisy go to the mall and we see whatever May,Coulson and Sousa do while they are gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is coming close to its end which makes me sad but i also didnt wanna write thirty chpaters of christmas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kora woke up, got out of bed, brushed her hair and got dressed. It was still relatively early when she woke up and she doubted anyone else would be awake. </p><p> She went down the stairs and saw that Daniel was still asleep on the couch. The blanket that once covered him was now on the floor and his face was smushed up against his pillow. She went towards the kitchen and saw May reading the newspaper as she sipped her tea. Not wanting to bother her Kora just stood in the doorway and observed. May looked so at peace you would never guess she used to be one of the best agents of a secret organization.</p><p>"You can come in." May said not looking up from her paper. The sentence caught Kora off guard, but she went into the kitchen anyway. She grabbed the ingredients for cereal and sat down across from May. Neither one said anything they just sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying the peace that the morning brought.</p><p>               _______________________________</p><p>  Daisy woke up to her annoyingly loud alarm clock. She doesn't even know why she set it, she is on break. Despite hating it she gets up anyway, throws on a stripped t-shirt and a cute brown jacket.</p><p> She heads downstairs and hears laughter in the living room, to her surprise its Sousa, May and Kora watching spongebob on the couch. May doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the tv but Daniel and Kora are hysterical.</p><p>  "What's going on here?" </p><p> "Theres this show about a Sponge and a Starfish who live underwater that makes absolutely no sense." Daniel says with nothing but confusion in his face.</p><p> Daisy took a seat in between Kora and Sousa on the couch. "Yeah most cartoons don't make sense." She told him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p> They conitinued watching tv for a bit before deciding it would be a good time to go to the mall.</p><p> "So what do you plan on doing while we are out?" Daisy said as she waited for Kora to get something from upstairs.</p><p> "Finish my book on 2000s slang words" Daniel said</p><p> "Oh my god, you're such a dork" </p><p> "You're the one dating me 𝑄𝑢𝑎𝑘𝑒"</p><p> "Wont be for long if you keep calling me that Dannyboy." </p><p> Just then Kora came down the stairs to where Daisy and Daneil were. </p><p> "Alirght lovebirds we have have places to be." Kora said as she turned and left out the front door and walked to where the car was. Daisy gave Daniel a kiss before turning out the door and into the car where Kora was.</p><p> The mall wasn't far, just a thirty minute drive from the house. The drive was mostly quiet until Kora turned the radio on and started playing Taylor Swift. Daisy made the mistake of getting Kora an iphone for her birthday last year. After she figured out how to use youtube she played the same songs on repeat for a month. </p><p> They pulled into the mall parking lot making sure to not be too far from the entrance. They started walking around for a bit looking at all the stores and deciding which ones to go into. After five minutes of just walking around Daisy spotted a little starbucks booth.</p><p> "Kora you want anything from starbucks?"  She tried getting Koras attention but sh was just looking off into space. She followed her gaze to find she wasn't actually looking into space, but at the Starbucks barista. Kora had come out to Daisy a while ago after she had made some smart remark about Kora's obession with Taylor Swift.</p><p> "Hello earth to Kora." Daisy said waving her hand in front of Koras eyes. </p><p> "Oh, what sorry"</p><p> "Dude you were just staring at that girl for a solid twenty seconds." </p><p> "I-uh what no i wasn't." Kora said as they started walking toward the starbucks booth.</p><p>  "Get her number or something, you look like a sad puppy."</p><p> "There would be no point, we have missions in space, cell reception doesn't actually reach the places we go." </p><p>"You don't have to go back to Zeyphr three, you can stay here, have a regular boring life." </p><p> "Well i don't exactly have a place to be living."</p><p> "You know May and Coulson would be happy to have you there." </p><p> "Maybe ,Maybe not." </p><p> Despite her hesitations Kora got the girls number anyway. Daisy got a frappuchino while Kora sipped on a hot chocolate. After awhile Daisy picked out gifts for everybody and she was just waiting for Kora to finish up. </p><p> They ended up walking into a disney store and looked around for a bit. Kora picked up a Mulan sweatshirt.</p><p> "You think May would like this" Kora said holding it out to Daisy.</p><p> "I have no idea, but id love to see the look on her face when you give it to her." Daisy exclaimed. </p><p>          ______________________________________</p><p> Sousa was sitting on the couch reading his book on 2000s slang words when Coulson and May came down the stairs. </p><p> "Sousa, have you told May what you told me the other day?" Coulson said sitting down next to him</p><p> "May, i plan on proposing to Daisy on Christmas" Daniel said as he turned to face May. Her facial expression didn't change but you could tell she was shocked. He didn't think it would be a surprising thing to hear, they'd been dating for two years now.</p><p>."He asked for my blessing at the tree lot." Phil was obviously trying to make a joke of it.</p><p> "What can i say im old fashioned." Sousa said as he shrugged. </p><p> After an hour of lounging around Coulson decided to start making dinner. He was making a nice lasagna for when the girls got back. Phil had asked for Sousa's help chopping vegatabals for a salad. They turned on some music and had a nice time cooking and conversating while May stood by and watched.</p><p> As soon as Phil had put the lasagna in the oven, the front door opened and Kora and Daisy came in holding three bags each. All from different stores. </p><p>                  _______________________________</p><p> "Mom, Dad, we're back." Daisy yelled from the front. She hadn't really meant to call them that it just kinda slipped out, but no one said a thing.</p><p> "We're in the kitchen" She heard May yelling.</p><p> Kora had gone upstairs to put all thier bags away, Daisy sat down at the table next to May. </p><p> "Something smells good, whatcha making A.C?"</p><p> "Lasagna, family recipe, i just put it in the oven." </p><p>" Sounds great, im going to shower and change into some pajamas. Ya know i've been to different timelines, and space, and fought aliens, and i've literally died, but malls are so exhausting" Daisy said as she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.</p><p>              _____________________________</p><p> </p><p> Kora passed Daisy as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was. She sat down at the table and started scrolling through instagram, she had gotten barista girls insta along with her number, turns out her name was cammie. May looked over and saw her phone screen.</p><p> "Whos that?"</p><p> "oh no one just this girl i met at the mall"</p><p> "You like her" It wasnt a question it was a statement, as if May already knew she did.</p><p> "Yeah i guess i do, i dont really know her tho." Suddenly feeling nervous she added "You're okay with that right?" </p><p> "Of course i am honey ,ive already told you, youre part of the family that wont change cause of who you like. You should text her." </p><p> Kora felt happier, she liked being apart of this family. She liked doing basic domestic things with them. Soemthing as simple as watching tv with them made her ecstatic. This sense of normalcy was not something she had at afterlife. Her mother was always too busy to really hang out with her. And when they were "hanging out" it was trying to help Kora with her gift.</p><p> Once Daisy got out of the shower the Lasagna was done and they all sat down at the table to eat dinner. They ate dinned together every night and it was one of Koras favorite part of the day. It made her feel like she was really part of the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Kora gay becauae she so clearly is and i wanted to ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Opening presentssss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah last chapter, I'm surprised I finished it tbh. Anyway I couldn't really figure out what anyone would get Sousa for a gift soooooo let's just say he told them not to get him anything :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally Christmas morning, Daisy looked out her bedroom window and saw that it was snowing. That was definitely something she liked seeing in the morning, space was so boring all there is to look at are ,stars, star systems, constellations more stars.  She didn't see a point in changing out of her pajamas, she wore an old t-shirt she stole from Coulson a few days ago and a pair of snowflake pajama pants Kora bought at the mall.</p><p> Walking downstairs she was surprised to see that everyone was awake and sipping on hot cocoa and talking in front of the fireplace. Sousa stools up gave her a short but sweet kiss then handed her a mug of cocoa.</p><p> "Nice shirt, wonder where you got that from" Coulson said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Alright so how are we doing this?, you wanna eat first or do you guys just want your gifts now?" He sounded like such a Dad when he said things like that. After everything they've been through it was surprising domestic, them just calmly celebrating a holiday.  </p><p> "We could do them now, cause its snowing right now so that makes it literally the perfect time" Daisy said trying to container excitement, she couldn't help it she always loved watching it snow. </p><p> "Wait i want you guys to open mine first" She said handing May and Coulson each a box. They weren't big boxes more like medium sized. They were wrapped horribly, almost as if you handed a seven year old wrapping paper and told em to go nuts. They each opened there boxes to reveal two matching mugs. One read '#1 Mom' the other '#1Dad'. Before Coulson or May could even react Daisy spoke to May "You said I didn't need to call you May anymore so I figured Mom was better." May was now visibly trying to choke down a few sobs. Coulson on the other hand silently got up and went to the kitchen. When he returned he no longer had his previous mug full of hot cocoa but the one he just opened.</p><p> "This, this right here is my favorite mug now. I don't need any other mugs." He said holding it out proudly for Kora and Sousa to see, with a huge grin on his face. </p><p> May got up from her place on the couch and grabbed a very nicely wrapped box from under the tree. She handed it to Daisy and sat back down. Daisy opened it and found May's favorite leather jacket in the box.<br/>
"It seems only fitting my daughter got my best jacket."May had said giving Daisy one of those half smiles she gave people. Daisy got up from her seat on the floor and wrapped May into a nice warm hug. May wasn't one for hugs but for Daisy she could be. Wiping away a few stray tears Daisy sat back down on the floor. </p><p>"Kora dont think we forgot about you"May said handing another nicely wrapped box to her. Kora opened it and found book with the word Family printed on the cover. She flipped through it to find a bunch of pictures of her and everyone else. "We know you don't feel like you're apart of the family but you are just as much as Daisy is. Thats also why the room upstairs is no longer the guest room but yours." Coulson said as he handed her another gift. Opening it she found a sign with her name on it. It matched the one Daisy had on her room door.</p><p> Kora was sitting there next to Daisy in awe. Kora didn't really have this kind of life even when her Mom was around. The whole family bonding thing wasn't something they did at Afterlife. They didn't have family photos or cute little signs for there rooms, they merely existed. Sure she knew her mother loved her, but she was also afraid of her.<br/>
"Thanks guys honestly it really means a lot to me." </p><p>"You're welcome Kora. Daisy catch" Coulson said as he threw a set of keys at Daisy. Daisy caught them and was immediately shell shocked.<br/>
"No fucking way. I cannot accept this" Daisy said eyeing the keys to Lola<br/>
"Sure you can, besides my dad would've wanted his only grandkid to have her. And now you don't need to be driving boring rental cars all the time"<br/>
"Ok thanks Dad, and ill make sure none of the new agents touch her." Daisy said <br/>
 Coulson smiled at the title and at Daisy"Much appreciated." </p><p> Sousa had his santa hat back on and was mainly taking pictures of the group. He was never really in to Christmas so he kindly asked no one to get him anything. He was content with watching everyone else being happy. He was standing next to the tree as he took a quick photo of everyone and then went to sit down next to Daisy.</p><p>"Okay well after all that my gifts seem a bit lame" Kora said handing May and Coulson each a box. Just like Daisy's the wrapping on it was horrible. Luckily nobody judged her for it. May pulled out a Mulan sweatshirt, she held it up and then laid it on her lap. She took off the small sweatshirt she had already been wearing and put the Mulan one on. "Kora thank you i love it" May said honestly. Daisy chuckled softly and took a picture, she uploaded it to her Instagram and captioned it: 'Mama May? More like Mama Mulan'</p><p> Phils gift was basically every Captain America shirt Kora could find. He started going through all the shirts smiling like the big dork he was. "This totally makes up for the shirt your sister stole from me" Daisy rolled her eyes as she smiled softly.</p><p> There was one more small box under the tree that no one had claimed, Daisy reached for it but was quickly stopped by Daniel. He grabbed the box and sat back down next time her.<br/>
"Daniel i told you not to get me a Christmas gift." Daisy said eyeing him carefully<br/>
"This my dear, is not a Christmas gift" He said as he opened the box and revealed a cute and simple diamond ring.<br/>
"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Daisy said covering her face with her hands. She was already red and crying. Kora looked surprised as May and Coulson just sat there with huge grins on there faces<br/>
"Ever since the moment I met you, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. So Daisy Johnson will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"<br/>
Daisy smiled as tears fell from her eyes "of course I'll marry you" He put the ring on her finger and wrapped her into a tight hug. Then they kissed.</p><p> Everyone congratulated Daisy and they cleaned up all the wrapping paper. They started heading into the kitchen and they all sat down as Phil started getting the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. May still wearing the sweatshirt made tea for both Kora and Daisy and drank it out of her new mug. While making the pancakes Coulson turned to look at Daisy.<br/>
"Ya know he asked for my blessing at the tree lot." He stated proudly.<br/>
"Of course he did Dad, he's a huge dork, might be a bigger one than you"<br/>
"Hey at least my superhero name isn't Quake" Sousa chimed in<br/>
"At least I am a superhero" she fired back.</p><p> The rest of the day was spent much like the others, they laughed and joked around and watched Christmas movies all day. This was definitely the best Christmas Daisy ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW THE END :)<br/>CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE FINISHED THE STORY<br/>(Thanks for putting up with my bad writing, feel free to comment anything I love reading them)</p><p> </p><p>Fun fact: I only started watching the show cause I read her name was Skye and thats my name  but I ended loving it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>